The Phantom Arrow
by GrangerIsOurQueen7117
Summary: Green Arrow and Batman are some of the greatest heroes that the Justice League has to offer. Their strong, wise and believe it or not completely and utterly human. What happens when these men amoung Gods both train the same Young Hero to become even greater than them?


The Phantom Arrow

Chapter 1: In Brightest Day

The Glades was never a nice place to visit, let alone grow up in. From a young age the pressure was all around you, from family members who grew up in gangs constantly pressuring you into a lifestyle that leads to a nice cozy cell in Slabside, to teachers that don't get paid enough to take their job seriously. The place honestly sucks, it's treated as a sort of stain on the otherwise spotless reputation of Starling City or Star City if the rumors are to be believed. As if a simple name change would change anything in this city! Starling was also home to A team of heroes, heroes who would fight the injustice that plagued the underbelly of this city, now these heroes were not as famous as the big guy with the S on his chest from Metropolis, or even the Dark Knight that would prowl the rooftops of Gotham.

But that's not to say that The Green Arrow was not famous, he was in fact he famous enough that he was being discussed on a certain TV news station as we speak! Thousands of people were tuned in as rumors of The Green Arrow's arrest were running wild. Among these thousands was a young man, this young man was not a particularly tall man standing at 5'5, however if there was something he could say he liked about his body it was the fact that he had paid particular attention to building his body up. Finely trimmed muscles lined his body, you could say he had a almost perfectly fit body if it wasn't for the scar that he wore on his chest, a reminder to what led this young man to pick up a bow in the first place.

"31 – 32 – 33...," The Young Man Grunted as he did push-ups while listening to the people on his TV ramble on about the pros and cons of having vigilantes in Star City.

"Fact is ever since The Green Arrow showed up the crime-rate has sky rocketed!" exclaimed a women "Lets not even talk about his band of MERRY MEN!"

"There is no evidence that the two are connected at all!" a man exclaimed

"We should be thankful we have an Arrow, Green, Red, or this new Grey Arrow that has been seen. I know I sleep better at night knowing that for every bad guy in this city, they appear to have a arrow in their quiver!"

"Damn hypocrites...42 – 43 – 44 …. if they were in trouble they wouldn't mind having a vigilante swoop in and save them!" Grunted the young man.

"I know I didn't...," He thought back on his life as he finished his set, jumping to his feet.

"Phantom come in!" The voice of Batman sounded th

Reaching for his com unit he responded "This is Phantom"

"You have Hour to report to The Watchtower. All core members of the Justice League are being called in." Batman exclaimed

"Shit...but I'm just a reserve member? What can I do?" exclaimed the Phantom sprinting up the stairs towards his room to suit up.

"The Green Lantern Corps has gone missing...you're our only Lantern right now...so as of this moment you have Green Lantern's seat at the table.," Batman explained while flying the Bat-Plane toward The Watchtower "Whatever took The Corps out is unknown, and yes before you ask you can bring Thea...," Batman said with a chuckle.

"Wait how did you..." he began to ask looking at the still very much asleep and still very much undressed Thea Queen that currently warmed his bed

"I'm Batman" The Dark Knight stated "Does Ollie know?"

"No...not yet...I mean he has enough to deal with right now, I mean their gunning for him. The cops, harder than The GCPD ever did for you.," said The Phantom "Besides it's not something I planned...it just kinda happened."

"I'm glad you found her, we all need someone to share the burden." Batman Stated "If I didn't have Selena..."

"I know Bruce, I felt it too. When I first started, before Ollie before you...before you BOTH took me in, I was angry." sighed The Phantom as he sat on his bed looking at the sleeping face of Thea "Angry and untrained, just shooting arrows with no real target. I had no light to guide me through the tunnel. Thea...she...she saved me Bruce."

"Lucky you, now get a move on. We meet in a Hour." Batman said as he was docking in The Watchtower

"Roger that. I'll see you soon Bats." said The Phantom taking his comm out his ear and setting it on his night table. Turning toward Thea he bend down and planted a kiss on her soft lips. "Thea...wake up...The League needs us."

Thea's eyes fluttered as she took in the sight of the man she had known for years. A man who had always been a friend, a best-friend even. She however had realized that last night that had shifted. Friend no longer did it justice, best-friend also felt like a lie. She replayed the memories of last night in her head and could not bring herself to regret it. She smiled at his expecting stare. "Well we better not keep them waiting...race you to the shower...Phantom.," she teased playfully winking at the now clearly flustered hero as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and toward the shower at a speed that would impress even centrals city's Scarlet Speedster.


End file.
